


Come To Bed

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: “I love the way you laugh” & “come to bed, don’t make me sleep alone”
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Come To Bed

You became a different person when you were hunting after answers. Still wonderful, but a tad intense. Since Geralt had come across a monster he somehow didn’t know you’d become bound and determined to use your access to university archives to figure it out. You and Jaskier had been staying at the university which kindly set up an empty dorm for you to rest in (well, two dorms, but you only used one) but more often than not you woke up hunched over your notes. Jaskier tried to be supportive and helpful, finally resigning himself to the fact that he was most helpful when he stayed out of your way, but he still hovered, bringing tea and food to make sure you had sustenance and waiting nearby. He teased that he was your Emotional Support Bard and he wasn’t completely wrong. But even Emotional Support Bards needed attention sometimes.

“ **Come to bed, don’t make me sleep alone**. Again,” Jaskier said. He was bleary eyed and far too tired to feign a positive attitude. You’d promised that you would join him tonight but it was well past midnight and you were still up to your elbows in scrolls and books that nearly crumbled under your touch.

“I’m coming,” You said without looking up from the stack. You heard a frustrated sigh and then arms wrapping around your waist, a familiar face nuzzling into your neck.

“Y/N you’re going to run drain yourself of all your energy, and that’s my job,” he pouted, peppering your neck with kisses.

“I know it’s just important I find this,” you say.

“Why?” he asks. You look up at him and he can see your eyes are bloodshot and dark smudges surround them. He wants to kiss the sleeplessness from your face, kiss a lot of you that he hasn’t had access to in a while, but mostly he wants you to get some rest. _That’s how you know it’s love_ , he thought to himself, _when you’d rather tuck them in than fuck them in_.

“What are you giggling about?” you ask, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Oh nothing, just amusing myself,” he answers, “But answer the question. Why this one. Why is it so important you can’t get even a bit of sleep?”

“Well it’s a monster, Jaskier, if I don’t find it-”

“Ah, there, that’s what I want to know. Why does it _have_ to be you?” he asks. You open and close your mouth fruitlessly a few times and your brow furrowed as you failed to come up with an answer.

“Well because… I mean… well if I can’t then what’s the point of me?” you say finally. Jaskier’s eyes widen and he crouches down next to your chair, eyes tender and sad.

“Oh dear, that was the wrong thing to say, wasn’t it?” you ask, recognizing Jaskier’s tortured _my-poor-Y/N_ expression he got whenever you said something that you didn’t realize was sad because you just assumed everyone felt that way.

“Y/N dear no, no, no, no, that’s… oh it’s worse than I thought. What do you mean what’s the ‘point’ of you?” he asks incredulously, hands pulling the pen from your hand and cradling it in his.

“Well you and Geralt have your roles, this is mine. I get answers. And I finally get to do it! It’s been so long since there wasn’t something Geralt just knew instinctively. I just want to be helpful,” you reply, avoiding his soft blue eyes which are distracting you from your work.

“Y/N you don’t owe us anything. You don’t have to justify your space in our lives. We love you. Well, I love you, Geralt feels whatever is akin to love that witchers can feel. I believe he’d go so far as to admit he doesn’t dislike your presence,” Jaskier says. You chuckle and his face softens, a hand reaching up to cup your face.

“ **I love the way you laugh** ,” he says, “I haven’t heard it much these days.”

“I’m sorry,” you murmur, a bit chagrined as you realize how much you’ve been neglecting him.

“If you really want to make it up to me,” he says, rising to his feet and lifting you to yours as well, hands still clasped around yours, “You’ll come to bed.”

You look back at the tomes and parchment scattered around the table and then back at Jaskier, face tilted towards you entreatingly.

“Ok,” you say, finally relenting. He wraps an arm around you and walks you out of the library before you can change your mind.


End file.
